Mo-Dettes
The Mo-Dettes were an all-female post-punk band from London who formed in 1979. Founder member Kate Korris was an original member of The Slits and briefly a member of The Raincoats. Swiss-born lead singer Ramona Carlier's heavily-accented vocals were a feature of the band. The group's sole album, 'The Story So Far' was released by Deram in 1980. Links to Peel The group's debut single 'White Mice' was a firm favourite with Peel, who gave it numerous plays on his show after it made its debut on 05 December 1979. Similarly, the group's first Peel session was also warmly received and repeated three times in the six months following its first airing. The group recorded two further sessions before disbanding in 1982. Festive Fifty Entries *1980 Festive Fifty: White Mice #56 Sessions *Three sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1980-01-28. First broadcast: 04 February 1980. Repeated: 03 March 1980, 15 April 1980, 10 July 1980. *Norman (He's No Rebel) / Dark Park Creeping / Kray Twins / Bitter Truth 2. Recorded: 1980-08-26. First broadcast: 29 September 1980. Repeated: 15 October 1980, 06 January 1981. *Two Can Play / Raindrops And Roses (My Favourite Things) / The Sparrow / Bedtime Stories 2. Recorded: 1981-07-11. First broadcast: 21 July 1981. Repeated: 06 August 1981, 07 September 1981. *Nasty Children / L'Intro / White Rabbit / Yellow Smile Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site. Please add further information if known.) ;1979 *05 December 1979: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *10 December 1979: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *13 December 1979: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *22 December 1979 (BFBS): White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 ;1980 *08 January 1980: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *16 January 1980 (BFBS): White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *05 February 1980: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *10 April 1980: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *15 April 1980: Twist And Shout (flexi disc issued with 'Paint It Black' 7") Deram *04 June 1980: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *05 June 1980: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *09 June 1980: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *12 June 1980: Twist And Shout (7" flexi) Mode MODE 1 1/2 *14 June 1980 (BFBS): Twist And Shout (7" flexi) Mode MODE 1 1/2 *14 June 1980 (BFBS): Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *17 June 1980: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *18 June 1980: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *21 June 1980 (BFBS): Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *25 June 1980: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 (Paul Gambaccini sits in) *02 July 1980: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *05 July 1980 (BFBS): Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *09 July 1980: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *12 July 1980 (BFBS): Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *17 July 1980: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *19 July 1980 (BFBS): Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *28 August 1980: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *30 August 1980 (BFBS): White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *13 October 1980: Dark Park Creeping (7") Deram DET2 *14 October 1980: Two Can Play (7" - Dark Park Creeping) Deram DET2 *18 October 1980 (BFBS): Dark Park Creeping (7") Deram DET2 *21 October 1980: Unknown *27 October 1980: Dark Park Creeping (7") Deram DET2 *28 October 1980: Satisfy (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *28 October 1980: Fandango (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *28 October 1980: Masochistic Opposite (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *28 October 1980: Sparrow (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *28 October 1980: Milord (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *30 October 1980 (BFBS): Dark Park Creeping (7") Deram DET2 *06 November 1980: The Sparrow (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *10 November 1980: White Mouse Disco (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *13 November 1980 (BFBS): Two Can Play (7" - Dark Park Creeping) DERAM DET2 *15 December 1980: Foolish Girl (album - The Story So Far) Deram SML 1120 ;1981 *05 January 1981: White Mouse Disco (album - The Story So Far) Dreams SML 1120 *16 June 1981: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *23 July 1981 (BBC World Service): Tonight (7") Deram *13 August 1981 (BFBS): White Mice (7" - Kray Twins) Human HUM 10 ;1983 *30 May 1983: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *05 June 1983 (BFBS): Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 ;1989 *07 February 1989: Bedtime Stories (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *28 February 1989: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 ;1990 *06 August 1990: Bedtime Stories (LP - The Story So Far) Deram ;1992 *15 March 1992 (BFBS): Fandango (LP - The Story So Far) Deram External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists